Clues
by caz1969
Summary: Grissom and Sara leave clues for the others to let them know they are a couple


Clues

Thanks to everyone who has been reading my FF. thanks also to Karen for nagging at me to get on with Is It too Late, Is it not allowed to have a few days away from PC lol

I will continue with it this week

**Clues**

Grissom and Sara had been living together for 6 months and they had invited Brass, Catherine, Greg, Nick and Warrick over for a night, the only thing was. they thought Sara was part of the invite, they didn't know she lived with Grissom, but how long before they noticed, with a few clues from Grissom and Sara.

"Gil, I told you I've had enough". Sara said

"But I'm not finished yet, just ten more minutes please", Grissom said as he smiled at Sara

Sara couldn't refuse him, how could she, the way he looked at her and made her go all funny inside.

"Ok, I'm done, you can get up now", Grissom said as he stood up and walked to the bathroom.

Sara stood up brushing her clothes down with her hands. As she walked away she mumbled, "Sometimes, you take forever at thing's"

"Did you say something Sara", Grissom said coming out of the bathroom.

"No Gil. Nothing", she said smiling.

Grissom had bought a new table and chairs for the back Garden, and he needed Sara's help to hold the table, as he was having trouble with one of the legs. so he could bolt it onto the table top, he had been in the back yard for hours, Sara was glad he only needed her help with one leg as that had taken forty minutes alone.

Sara went and cleaned her hands as Grissom came out the bathroom, they kissed as they passed by each other, "They will be here soon, you better clear up the backyard", Sara said, "I'm just going just now, but where do you think this should have went", he said holding up one bolt, Sara laughed, "Well as long it doesn't collapse when we are all sitting at it tonight", she said. Grissom grinned, "Very funny Sara", he said walking back out to the back yard.

Sara went into the kitchen to check on the food, and then she went and got changed.

Grissom walked from the backyard and stood in the kitchen, he was looking forward to tonight, he hadn't had the team round for a while, well not since Sara moved in, he kept putting them off, and now they would be here soon and would find out that they both lived together, but how long will it take them, or for any of them to say something to the other.

Sara sat on the sofa with a beer, Grissom was in the kitchen, the doorbell rang, Grissom walked over to Sara and said, "Well honey lets have fun tonight", and kissed her. Sara smiled and kissed him back, "I bet Catherine clicks on first", she said as Grissom walked to answer the door and Sara sat back down.

"Hey Greg, come in", Grissom said, Greg walked into the house, handing him two bottles of wine, "Nice", Grissom said impressed Greg had picked a good wine, "Oh it's for Catherine she asked me to pick it up as she was running late", he said as he saw Sara, "Hey Sara, you been here long?". He asked, Sara looked at Grissom then back to Greg, "Yes a while", she said smirking.

Grissom went into the kitchen and Greg walked over to the sofa, looking about the room, "Nice house he has Sara", Greg said a she sat on the sofa next to Sara, "Yeah it's nice", she said smiling at Greg. "You want a beer Greg, Grissom asked, "Yeah, please", Greg said.

Grissom brought the beer out just as the doorbell went again, it was Nick, Warrick and Brass, they had went for a few beers before coming to the house, Grissom got drinks and everyone went out to the back garden, twenty minutes later Catherine arrived.

They all sat round the table and Grissom mentioned it was a new table he had bought, Sara went to say something but stopped before any words came out, Grissom noticed and said, "It's good we are all together, we haven't done this in a while", Catherine said, "Yeah I know Gil, we used to do this once a month, did you get sick of us for a while", and everyone laughed, Grissom smiled at Sara then turned to look at everyone and said, "Well I had things to do and have other interests", Catherine looked at Grissom, "More bugs Gil, that's all you do", she said. Grissom just laughed, and thought, _if only they knew._

Grissom excused himself and went to the bathroom, glancing at Sara on the way past.

Grissom went to the bathroom, he went into the cupboard and took out Sara's perfume and brush and left them on the shelf above the sink, when he came out he went over to the bookshelf and took Sara's book she had been reading in the break room all month and left it on the table.

After joining the others, Grissom asked if anyone wanted any more food, Greg raised his hand, Sara and Catherine laughed, It's not school Greg Catherine said, Greg had smiled still keeping his hand up. Nick held his plate out as Grissom came over with a plate of sausage rolls, Brass took one from the plate.

Catherine got up and went to the bathroom; Grissom thought to himself, she must notice the brush and the perfume I had left out.

Catherine walked into the bathroom, she looked around the room, _this has been decorated from the last time I was here, _she thought, as she sat down she noticed the perfume on the shelf, as she washed her hands, she was looking at the perfume and brush, she picked up the brush, _this isn't Gil's chair color, this is a woman's brush, and also the perfume, Sara must have left it in the bathroom,_ she thought.

She joined the other's, as she was seated she turned to Sara and said, "you left your brush and perfume in the bathroom Sara", "oh thanks, will get them later", she said, she could see Grissom at the corner of his eye talking but turning his head round to look at her, Grissom was in conversation with Nick and Warrick, Catherine waited till he had finished talking and said, "You have the bathroom decorated recently Gil, it's nice", Grissom looked at her and smiled, "Yes a few weeks ago Cath, thanks", and he turned back to Nick and Warrick.

As Grissom went to get more beers from the fridge he went into the drawer and pulled out a note book, Sara had written on it earlier, he ripped the page from the note book and pinned it to the fridge door, then he went into the bathroom and left Sara's make-up bag and left it beside the perfume and brush, then taking the beers out to the garden to the others.

They all sat laughing and talking Brass was a bit drunker than the others, Greg thought it was funny as he had never seen Brass really drunk before, it was getting a bit colder and Grissom had said to the others to move inside where it was warmer.

As they walked through the kitchen Greg noticed the slip of paper pinned to the fridge, it read, _will be home late Gil, S Xx, _Greg looked at Warrick and Nick who was behind him and nodded to the fridge door, Nick and Warrick read the note as they walked passed.

As Greg sat on the sofa he noticed the book, _that was the book Sara was reading,_ he thought, he knew it was as he had annoyed her about that is all she did on her break was read the book. Greg nudged Nick who was sitting next to him, Nick looked at the book, wondering what Greg was talking about, Greg whispered top Nick," That's Sara's book", Nick looked puzzled and shrugged his shoulders.

Grissom got up and went to the bathroom, he took Sara's face wash and make up out the cupboard and left them on the shelf.

After Grissom joined the others he was sitting talking to Catherine, Sara sat next to Greg, she noticed Greg was looking at her, "what's up Greg", she asked, "Nothing", he said looking away from her to Nick, and he got up and went to the bathroom, as soon as he walked in he saw the perfume and the make up bag. He done his business and washed his hands, when he got back seated to Nick he said to him, "I think Grissom has a woman", Nick laughed and looked at Greg, "Don't be daft we would know", Nick said, Greg looked at Grissom talking to Catherine, Sara got up and picked the book up from the table and put it on the bookshelf, Greg was watching her, Nick had turned to Warrick and was speaking to him, Brass was asleep on the chair.

Nick was whispering to Warrick about the note and what Greg had said, Warrick laughed, "It's about time he had fun", he said taking a drink from his bottle. Nick laughed.

Brass was still asleep, Warrick was in the bathroom, Nick and Greg and Sara sat on the sofa, Grissom was talking to Catherine, when Greg looked at Grissom and saw him smile at Sara, Greg looked at Sara and Sara smiled at Greg.

Greg went into the kitchen, Catherine you want more wine he said a she walked passed her, "Yes please Greg", she replied, He took her glass from her and went into the kitchen, as he was pouring the wine he looked at the note again, then he shouted on Catherine to come into the kitchen, Catherine said to Grissom, "that boy cant even pour a wine himself", she laughed and got up and went into the kitchen.

Grissom moved over and sat beside Sara smiling at her, he winked at her; Sara smiled at him and touched his hand, Warrick noticed this as he was talking to Nick. Nick noticed the puzzled look on Warrick's face

In the kitchen Greg had showed Catherine the note and told her about the make up and perfume in the bathroom, Catherine read the note and had said she had seen the perfume and a brush but not make up, then Greg mentioned the book, on the table, telling her it was Sara's as he saw her reading it the other week, Catherine told Greg that maybe Grissom borrowed it, It's not the sort of book Grissom would read he told her.

Catherine came out the kitchen and went into the bathroom; she saw the make up and opened the cupboard behind the door, she saw woman's toiletries, she smirked to herself and joined the other's, Greg watched her as she sat down, Warrick looked at Catherine and nodded towards Grissom and Sara sitting on the sofa talking.

Grissom leaned over and kissed Sara, Sara responded and then they broke from the kiss, they looked at the other's who had all eyes on them, "Well you had worked it out at last", he said holding Sara's hand, Sara smiled at Greg, Greg sat on the chair just looking at them, Catherine still opened mouth said nothing, Nick and Warrick started to laugh, "how long?" he asked, "6 months", Sara said, "6 months", Catherine said, Sara laughed and said, Well 6 months I ago I moved in but we have been seeing each other for two years now", Catherine looked at them both, "I need another drink", she said gulping down the one she had in her hand.

Brass woke up and looked at everyone, "Did I miss something", and he said yawning.

Catherine laughed and said, "Yeah Jim about two years ago you missed it"

Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
